Betrayal for Love
by Phat-lady
Summary: He was forbidden. I knew it was wrong, my best friend loved him and I thought he felt the same that was until he kissed me and I kissed back.
1. Default Chapter

PG13 Betrayal For Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Inuyasha but I really wish I did especially Miroku and Sesshomaru.

CH. 1 How it all Began.

Sango's POV

He was forbidden I knew it was wrong. My best friend loved him and I thought he felt the same. That was until he kissed me and I kissed him back. Here is how I lost my best friend to love.

Flashback

"Inuyasha I'm going home for two weeks to study and that's it" I heard Kagome, my best friend and only female companion shout, walking towards the well. "Look wench, Myoga has found a jewel shard somewhere in the western lands and we need to go check it out", Inuyasha whined, following behind the already pissed off Kagome. "You know what Inuyasha, just S-I-T", the angry miko screamed. Miroku and I watched as the hanyou plummeted to the ground tasting dirt for the third time that morning.

Kagome approached me and gave me a hug. "Sango, take care and try to talk some sense into the jerk before I have to sit him all the way to hell" and with that Kagome jumped into the well going home to her era. I stood trying to think of a hundred ways to approach Inuyasha when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my back traveling lower. With one whack I left the houshi on the ground unconscious and began my search for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV

I heard that darn demon exterminator coming my way. She was probably coming to give me some damn speech about how I should respect Kagome and not abuse her kindness and all kinds of other crap I really didn't want to hear. "Inuyasha ," she called out to me, as I tried to sink my head lower in the ground, pretending to still be under that stupid spell.

"Inuyasha", she started "you know Kagome has to go to her time to study every month and you always act rude and always end up getting sat" she scolded. I finally looked up at the taijiya and had to stop myself from growling in pleasure. Sango was glowing with anger, her cheeks were tinted pink, her eyes were ablaze with fire and her luscious ruby red lips were moving a mile a minute and twisting into the most erotic shapes. I had never noticed how beautiful she was when made angry. She was so different than Kagome who would never fight or argue with me except to utter that spell. I watched as Sango continued to scream at me even though I heard no words and before I knew it, I had pulled the lovely goddess to me and began to kiss her with a passion.

Sango's POV

"What's he doing?" I thought as he continued to kiss me. I wanted to break free and scream at him for taking advantage of me but his kisses were awakening new feelings in me that I had never felt. When he slipped his tongue into my mouth I couldn't help but let out a moan. It felt so good. I would never have thought dog boy could kiss so well. ("Wait what am I thinking. I knew even though Inuyasha acted like a jerk Kagome was still in love with him.") In my mind I recalled the talk Kagome and me had shared last week…

"I know he treats me bad and is always screaming at me but I couldn't help but fall in love with him", Kagome admitted. "Maybe he loves you too but just don't know the way to express it." I said offering my idea. That whole week I tried to prove to Kagome that Inuyasha did love her by showing her the way he only screamed at her and the way he always protected her.

Now here I was kissing him. Finally I gained some sense and pulled away, "Inuyasha what the hell do you think your doing," I screamed. I expected him to jump back and apologize but he actually smirked and said seductively in my ear "seducing you" and that's when every thing went downhill as I leaned in for another kiss.

So what do you think? Please review and tell me if it sucks or if you like!

Please someone review.

Adios!!!

P.s. Can someone tell me how to spell the era Inuyasha takes place in?

Thank you!


	2. Ch 2

Pg13 Betrayal for Love

Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter Hope you enjoy!!

Special thanks to **_whitehairdude_**, **_Sango lover_**, **_Bob()_**, and **_Cwolf2 _**for actually taking time to read and review my story I appreciate it very much.

Thanks to Bob() for giving me the correct spelling and name for the era Inuyasha takes place in.

CH.2

Sango's POV

It's been three days since Inuyasha kissed me and I've tried everything possible to stay away from him and act as if nothing happened. I've stayed close to Miroku and actually allowed him to grope me (Yuck!), but Inuyasha won't leave me alone. Every time I offered to go get firewood or hunt for dinner he would find some excuse to join me and then I would have to ask the perverted monk to tag alone. It was driving me nuts. I couldn't sleep, eat or think straight and as much as I hate to admit it I enjoyed the kisses and enjoyed his touch. "I must be going nuts", I thought as I lay on the red sleeping bag Kagome brought me from her time. I wondered what she was doing right now. I knew she sure wasn't thinking about Inuyasha kissing me. Trying to clear my thoughts I sat up and my eyes fell on a towel nearby. " That's just what I needed a nice warm bath". Looking to the side I saw the monk in what seemed deep sleep. I looked up to a tree on the right and saw Inuyasha who appeared to be sleeping also .I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face, shiny white hair and lips. "He is so breath taking", I thought. I finally stood up, gathered a towel, and some peach soap Kagome left behind and made my way into the forest towards the spring.

Inuyasha's POV

"Um what's she up to", I thought as I continued to feign sleep. I got my answer when I saw her grab a towel and some stuff that Kagome called soap and make her way into the forest. "Ah she's going to the springs." She had been avoiding me for the last three days and I was tired of it. She was even letting that perverted monk touch her and no one touches what is mine. I wanted more of the vixen that could be so cold and fierce and yet kiss with a gentle passion. I looked down on the ground and found the monk snoring away and dreaming his usual hentai thoughts while Shippo lay curled up in Kagome's spot. Smirking with not the most pure thoughts on my mind, I jumped from the tree and took off towards the springs planning to claim the lips and much a lot more of the beautiful Taija.

Sango's POV

I slide into the warm water and let out a sigh as I tried to relax my mind and thoughts. Closing my eyes I began to drift into a dream when I heard a chuckle. I immediately froze as a chill ran up my spine and began to scan the dark area. Reaching for my boomerang I found it missing and it was then I heard 'looking for your weapon Sango." I knew I couldn't take on whatever was lurking and I really didn't want to call the boys so I waded over to shore, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself preparing to run. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand around my mouth. Then I heard my captor "Sango don't scream it's just me" Inuyasha said as he let go of my mouth. "Inuyasha," I whispered, "What are you doing here." I looked into those golden eyes and Inuyasha smirked and said, "Only what you and I both want." I knew I had to talk some sense into him or we were going to end up doing something I would regret. "Inuyasha what about Kagome, she loves you and you love her." I watched as his eyes darkened and he stifled his hold. "Sango I want you," he said as he lowered his face to mine and once again I found myself enveloped in Inuyasha's kiss.

Inuyasha's POV

She was so intoxicating and so sweet I couldn't get enough. I felt myself stiffen as she began to let out little mewls of pleasure. I began to move down her throat nibbling at the pale flesh above her collarbone. My hands found their way down her back and I pushed her close to me letting here feel what she did to me. "Sango I need you" I whispered. Her eyes glazed over and then cleared. "Inuyasha stop!! This isn't right' she said as she tried to back up away from me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me but she pulled back. "Stop now!" "We can't do this, I'll be hurting my friend." I knew she was talking about Kagome again. I just didn't understand why she couldn't see that I didn't want Kagome only her. "Sango" I started as I grabbed her again, but I didn't finish for her hand then found my face. When I looked up she had disappeared into the night.

Sango's POV

"I slapped Inuyasha I must be nuts," I thought as I continued to run through the Western lands. I finally came to a large rock and sat down. Burying my head in my hands I cursed for being weak. It was all Inuyasha's fault. If he hadn't awaken this damn thoughts and feelings I wouldn't feel the way I felt right now. I heard a rustle and thought "Oh no, not again how much could a exterminator take in one day"? I knew I wouldn't be able to stop Inuyasha's advances this time so I began to look for a hiding place when I heard, "Hey Sango where are you"? Oh gods it was only Miroku and I had never been so happy to see him. I almost ran to him when I caught myself. "Oh there you are" the monk said. "Are you ok." Voice shaking I answered "Of course why would I not be ok." "Well you are sitting on a rock, half dressed in the middle of the night, with a forest full of demons" he said, worry lacing his voice. "Well I couldn't sleep so I went to take a bath and then came here to think." Miroku looked at me skeptically but seemed to believe my answer for he grabbed my hand and said, "You look so beautiful half dressed. "Would you bear my child." Even though I didn't have my weapon the houshi still received a couple of lumps on the head as we made our way back to camp.

Inuyasha's POV

I watched as she made her way back to camp with miroku and decided I was tired of playing games. Sango would be mine next sunset and that was final. I let out a growl into the night sealing the deal.

That's it for now. Kagome will be back by the fourth or fifth chapter and then all the conflict will start. (Yeah)

I like reviews!!

I know I love to ask questions so here's another, Should Kagome end up hating Sango or forgiving her and should I put Kikyou in here somewhere?

P.S Naraku will make an appearance soon.


	3. Ch 3

PG13 Betrayal for Love

Hiya! I'm back again. Thanks again to those who reviewed. I am so happy and yet shocked to find that someone actually likes my story.

Disclaimer: (Do I always have to type this? Anyway) I still can't own Inuyasha at least not to I take over the World Ha, Ha, Ha (evil laugh!)

Does anyone know where I can get a Miroku and Sessy figure or toy?

Ch.3

Inuyasha's POV

I released the Tetsusaiga killing the monster in one sweep. "Damn you Naraku," I shouted grabbing the jewel shard from the monster's leg, I had been so sure it had been him, but no it was another one of his damn puppets. Growling in frustration, I began walking back towards camp. Instantly my thoughts wondered to Sango. I just had to have her, it wasn't just her beauty, it was her strength, her personality. She would defend those she loved to the end not matter what the cost. She would make a good mother and mate to any man and I wanted that man (well half man) to be me. Getting her to mate with me was proving to be harder than I thought. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard the noise of Kikyou's Soul stealers, looking to the sky I saw them traveling north indicating where she was. "This is just what I need" I muttered angrily not in the mood to see the priestess. Growling once more I stood up and took off towards the north.

Sango's POV

"Sangochan could you please comb my fur? Kagome does it every week but she's not here." "Sure Shippo" I said rubbing the kit's ears. Shippo closed his eyes and began to relax but soon looked up to the sky. "Look Sango it's Kikyou's soul stealers." I looked up and saw it was indeed the priestess soul sucking demons. What she's doing here, I thought. "Shippo let's go see where she's headed" I said as me and the fox took off north. Wherever Kikyou was Inuyasha was but I didn't care, right?

Inuyasha's POV

"Kikyou, what a great surprise now what the hell do you want"? I said my voice laced with sarcasm. "Well I only came to see you. I see you're as so desperate as to go after the exterminator so I thought I'd come help you out," Kikyou said as she placed her arms around my neck pulling me close. Pushing her back I said "why does everyone think I want Kagome, I don't love her, I have feelings for Sango" "Inuyasha why would you want that girl. She only cares about herself. She almost sold you out for her brother." "Look Kikyou, you don't know a thing about Sango," I said as my eyes began to flash red "…. if I were you I would get out of here Kikyou before I.." My voice trailed off as I saw a bush wiggle from the right. Sniffing the air I caught Sango's scent laced with Jealousy and anger. Maybe I could use this to my advantage, I thought. I pulled Kikyou close and said, "So sweet Kikyou what did you have in mind"?

Sango's POV

Why that Jerk what did he do, go after every girl in the village. How dare he, I thought twisting my hands tighter around the object I was holding. I was torn from my thoughts when I heard "Hey Sango do you think you could ease up on my fur"? "Oh Shippo I'm so sorry" I said releasing his fur. I began to walk towards the dead priestess and soon to be dead hanyou after I saw Inuyasha bend down to kiss the dead girl. Tapping Inuyasha on the shoulder I waited for him to turn around before I whacked him over the head with my boomerang.

Inuyasha's POV (I know. I'm sorry for changing POV's so much)

"Damn!" Ok so that definitely didn't go as I planned, I sat thinking as Kaede placed an ice pack on my head. Sango sat across from me looking out the window ignoring me. Kikyou had gotten so frightened after Sango knocked me out that she disappeared quickly. "Ouch," I said as I felt a hand touch my hand. "Well that's what you get," Sango said, rubbing the sore spot again. In a teasing voice I said, "So Sango why did you hit me, was it because you were jealous?" "Jealous of you and that dead clay jar your crazy". We both stopped talking when we heard Kaede approach. "Ye both are welcome to stay here tonight, but I have to tend to someone in the next village" and with that she closed the door. I stood up and began to approach a wide-eyed Sango, "Now where we" I asked as she began to back up against the wall.

Sango's POV

"Damn you shippo, damn you Miroku" I muttered as I watched Inuyasha smirk at me evilly. Oh God what was I going to do. "Um Inuyasha we really need some firewood and since your not feeling well I thought…" I stopped as Inuysha put his hands on my shoulders. "Sango nothing is going to stand in the way of me having you, no excuses and nobody." "Well Inuyasha someone could come through the door and catch us' "That's true Sango" he said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. And placed it against the door. I'm such an idiot I said mentally slapping myself, now I would never be saved. "Now no one can interrupt us." Inuyasha stated as I gulped and tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrist and tightened his hold on my waist It's over, I thought I'm going to lose my virginity to a dog demon, Great Sango, Just Great. "Ah hell" I muttered as he ripped my shirt "All hell."

Inuyasha's POV

I couldn't believe it she was going to be mine, she wasn't struggling any more and had finally given in to the desire I could smell all over her. I began to rip at her skirt when she stopped me. "Inuyasha Please" she begged. "No Sango you want this as much as me and I refuse to deny us what we both want." She seemed to give in because she nodded and I pushed both of us to the floor. She gave me herself and I gave her myself as we made love. It was the best experience of my life. At our peak I grabbed her shoulder and bit down making her mine for eternity.

Sango's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around and was shocked to see what I found. Inuyasha was naked and I was on top of him and he had his hand on my butt. I stood up untangling myself from my, my lover (I can't even say it). I found myself drawn to a mirror and let out the loudest scream ever when I saw the marks on my neck. The only thoughts that entered my mine was "Kagome's gonna kill me".

I'm sorry if the thoughts and speech seem confusing. If you can't understand let me know and I'll try to change it.

Review and tell me what you think!

Naraku will enter next chapter and I'm definitely not finished with Kikyou. Kagome will return in the 5th chapter.

I'm really sorry if Inuyasha and Sango seem out of Character, but his is how I actually picture them in my mind.


	4. Ch 4

Hi everyone I'm so sorry I haven't wrote in (What's it been four weeks?), but I've been sort of having a writers block and I am out of town (In Chicago) but now I'm back. I'm really sorry!!

CH4 Betrayal for Love

Inuyasha's POV

I woke up to find myself on a palette and wondering what happened seeing that I never sleep on the ground. I smiled as the memories came back to me 'Sango was mine and I had marked her.' I began to let my mind wonder when I heard a piercing scream. Instantly I knew it was my Sango and I ran to her. I found her clutching her throat in Kaede's mirror. "What's wrong" I said breathlessly she had scared the shit out of me. "Look Inuyasha, Look! Kagome's going to kill me" I had totally forgotten about Kagome. I knew she would probably sit me all the well to hell and back but I didn't care. I don't know why but my demon instincts had decided that Sango was the mate for me and my instincts never lied. "Sango you are mine now. I bit you and there's nothing we can do about it" I said trying to embrace her but she pulled back. "You can bet your ass on it it's something we can do Inuyasha, you are going to stay away from me. There will be no kissing no touching, no ANYTHING"!! "Sango we can't do that, my demon couldn't take it," I whined. "Well guess what dog boy you better keep your demon in your pants," and with that my mate fled from the room".  

Sango's POV

The only thoughts that kept running through my head as I ran outside were 'Kagome was going to kill me and I was now Inuyasha's mate'. I felt so bad I had betrayed my best and only friend. She really loved Inuyasha and I..I don't know what I felt for him. Just as I was about to call for Kiara I heard someone scream my name. Instantly something inside me clicked and I knew it was Inuyasha. I began looking for a place to hide but didn't even get a chance before he slammed into me. "Sango" he was out of breath and sweat dripping. "Listen Sango I'm going into heat it happens to most hanyou after they choose a mate it's so the female can get pregnant soon as possible. "What! Heat, pregnant, children" and then I fainted.

Later

 'ooh my head is killing me' I thought as I tried to sit up. Instantly what Inuyasha said came back to me. I jumped and began looking around for that horny mutt. I noticed I was in some kind of cave but it was very clean. I became so entranced with the cave that I didn't hear someone breathing on my neck. I thought it was Inuyasha so I turned around to punch him but to my surprise found a wolf demon. He bared his fangs and I was sure I wasn't gonna have to worry about Kagome killing me because I was pretty sure this demon had decided I was going to be his supper. He all of a sudden grabbed me and jerked me into the air. I began to shriek but stopped when I felt my neck began to burn. In five seconds flat the demon lay on the ground and Inuyasha had me wrapped in his arms. I was so happy that I forgot what he had told me earlier as I began to hold on tighter. Inuyasha carried me all the way back to Kaede's hut. He lay me down and even though I saw his eyes glow red a couple of times or overcome with lust he kept his hands to himself. Pretty soon he left the room.  When I woke up I found him out side of Kaede's hut fast asleep in a tree. Using the skills I learned as a demon hunter I was in the tree in less than three minutes. I tried to sneak up on him but he had me pinned to the ground before I could blink. "Sango what are you doing here?" he said hoarsely. "I..I..I," I couldn't muster up anything to say I just looked into his big golden eyes and stared.

Inuyasha's POV

I couldn't figure out why Sango was up in the tree with me after her talk this morning but here she was staring at me as if she was mesmerized. I touched her neck and saw a scar that bastard wolf left. I heard a growl escape my throat before I knew it. I pulled her to me and began to kiss the scar. "Inuyasha what are you doing," she asked worry lacing her voice. "Sh sh, Sango," I whispered moving down towards her blouse. After untying it I looked into her eyes. I saw worry, fear, uncertainness, and the one I was looking for, lust gracing her features. Suddenly I felt myself my eyes bled red and the only thing I could see was my beautiful mate that needed to be claimed. Grabbing her roughly I tore into Kaede's hut threw her down and set to claim what was mine.

I know it was short and I'm really sorry but its three a.m and I'm tired. I promise I'll have another chapter no later than Tuesday.

As promised Kagome will enter next chapter and so will Naraku and Kikyou

Adios!!!!


	5. Ch 5

Betrayal for Love PG-13 

**Disclaimer: I don't, I can't and I'm not allowed to own Inuyasha. (Why is life so unfair!!!)?**

**Also I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy with hurricane Charley and Frances and school. So if it takes me a while to get a chapter out it's either my computer, school or the weather I'm really sorry!**

**Ch. 4**

Sango's POV

Ok I have to admit it I'm weak. I tried to resist I really did but he had to go and be so sweet and kind. I'm so confused and tired of arguing with myself. I stood up and began gathering my blankets because I had to get out of this part of the forest quick. Inuyasha and I had made love three times this morning and sitting here wasn't helping erase what I felt. It's been almost two weeks and I know Kagome's due back soon. I don't want her to hate me; she's my only friend. I slam my head once more on the ground trying to clear the unwanted thoughts. "You really shouldn't do that it could result in brain damage." I give a startled yelp at the voice and jump as I realize whom it belongs to.

Kikyou's POV

I stand in the doorway watching the taijiya bang her head on the floor. I swear people can be so stupid. Clearing my throat I say, "You really shouldn't do that you can get brain damage." I laugh as I watch her freeze up. "Kikyou what the hell do you want," she asks anger lacing her voice. "Well dear Sango, I thought I should pay you a visit, tell you how Kohaku is doing and ask a couple of questions". I step into the hut and gracefully take a seat on a nearby mat I watch as her facial features change and I know she would like to do nothing better than kill me. "Anyway I and some other inquiring minds would like to know how you obtained that mark on your neck". Her hand instantly goes to her neck in a attempt to cover it but I stop her, "uh uh uh Sango why cover the mark? Is it not from the monk? Oops of course not he's not a demon is he?" I ask torturing her even the more. "So it must be from, let me guess? INUYASHA am I correct." "Look Kikyou it's none of your damn business, now you can just leave or..." "Or what slayer" I say "You wouldn't want me to tell your dear precious friend Kagome that you are mated to the one she loves now would you?" I watch as she gives up and her body slumps with defeat and I say, "Now I have a proposition for you...."

Sango's POV

I march around Kaede's hut destroying everything in reach. How dare that bitch come in here and try to blackmail me. I could scream there's no way Inuyasha will give up the Tensaiga. I'm still pacing around when Inuyasha enters. "What are you doing Sango?" he asks his voice laced with worry. I don't know how to tell him Kikyou was here and that he had to give her the sword by nightfall tomorrow or Kohaku would be killed, and Kagome would know everything that happened since somehow Naraku had managed to record it all. Before I know it the tears start to roll and Inuyasha's by my side holding me asking me what's wrong? Instead of answering him I say, "Inuyasha just hold me please," as I drift off to a fretful sleep.

Inuyasha's POV

I look at Sango's angelic face as she sleeps and I want to know what took place earlier. She keeps crying out in her dreams for someone to "save her" or "help Kohaku." I love her so much it is angering me to watch her restless slumber. "Love her, Do I really?" I keep continually questioning myself. I know my demon side chose her as the most suitable mate but do I really love her? I'm still thinking as she begins to stir. I watch as her eyes open and she looks at me. "Inuyasha," she starts and I smell something I hardly ever smell on her fear. "Sango tell me what's wrong," I plead for now because I'm worried. "Kikyou came by here earlier she knew we were mated, and she threatened that she and Naraku would kill Kohaku and tell Kagome what happened by making her think we betrayed her if we didn't turn in the tensaiga". I am so mad now my eyes bleed red because not only have that bitch and bastard threatened me but now they have threatened my mate and that's unacceptable and will be much hell to pay.

Naraku's POV

"Excellent Job Kikyou," I say grabbing her hand and kissing it. Now that hanyou will die and so will his mate and all his companions. Unknown to that fool his precious miko was on her way to the well right now and Kikyou would be there waiting. I knew Inuyasha would eventually hand over the sword for the exterminator brother. I would turn the miko against Inuyasha and she would kill him and the taijiya with her own hands. I was a genius. I grabbed Kikyou by the waist spun her around and kissed her passionately I was going to win and no one could stop me.

Kagome's POV

"Bye mom, bye Souta and grandpa, I'll be back next week," I shouted on my way to the well. I threw my bag over and climbed in. After 10 minutes of heaving the bag out of the well I took a look around embracing the beautiful scenery. It was then I noticed the smell of clay, "Kikyou what do you want?" She laughed and looked at me, "If I were you miko I wouldn't be talking, I have some important information for you...."

**CLIFFY (HA, ha) Thanks to all those that reviewed and made me get my lazy butt up and type (I don't call myself Phat-Lady for nothing)(LOL)**

**Well thanks again review and I'll try to update soon (but be warned It's another hurricane heading towards Tampa where I live so it might take me a while)**

**PEACE**


	6. Ch 6

Betrayal for Love PG-13 

**Disclaimer: I don't, I can't and I'm not allowed to own Inuyasha (with his sexy self)**

**Well I'm outta school tomorrow again b/c of another hurricane (Jeanne, Where the hell do they get those names?) Anyway I decided to update two chapters. Can u believe it!**

**Also can someone E- mail me and explain how to use that C2 thing? I'm very confused!!**

**Ch. 6**

**Kagome's POV **

Kikyou led me to where I first found Inuyasha pinned to the tree two years ago. "Why have you brought me here," I ask skeptically. "Well I thought you would like to know what has been going on since you left," Kikyou said and I could detect of mirth in her voice. "What do you mean," I say curiosity getting the best of me. "Just look," she says pointing at the clear sky. All of sudden an image graces the sky making me gasp. It's of Inuyasha and Sango Kissing!!! What the hell! I must be seeing things I think, as more images appear. They are of Inuyasha and Sango kissing, cuddling, and making love. Before I know it anger has taken over my curiosity. How could they, especially Sango, she knew how I felt. My thoughts are interrupted by a dark deep voice. "See miko this is what has been going on when you leave. Inuyasha acted like he cared for you when he really couldn't wait to get Sango in his arms and Sango acting like she was your friend." "They toyed with you," "They deceived you," Kikyou says joining in and I watch as more of the hideous pictures appear in the night sky. I am so mad that my miko energy begans to glow a dark purple, almost black. "Now Kagome," says the voice, "there's only one thing you can do, get Revenge!" "Revenge," I say after a moment of thought. I decide I would get them.

Naraku's POV

Yes, I think as I watch the miko agree to revenge. I couldn't help but let out a small victory laugh. I would convince the miko that Kikyo, and I would help her, and I would get the sword from Inuyasha. Kagome would attack him and the exterminator who won't be able to defend themselves since I will have the sword and Ka-boom my plan would be complete. I smirked again and left the miko to Kikyou for I had other business to attend.

Sango's POV

"Your nuts," Inuyasha. "I won't let you do it," I say as I watch him dress and gather the tensaiga. "Sango stay out of this." "In case you forgot, I am apart of this, Kikyou came to me." "Sango they threatened not only you but me and Kagome as well". I sigh because I know he won't back down and that he will give Naraku the sword. "Well," I say "can't you at least come up with some kind of plan." "You just can't hand over the sword without a fight." "Don't you think I'm trying," he says screaming at me vehemently and I step back for he has never spoken to me in such a way. Quickly my anger takes over, "Inuyasha," I say my voice icy with anger, "Don't get upset with me, you are the one that marked me as your mate, you didn't have to." I just stares at him and when he says nothing I tie the sash on my robe and walk out the hut.

Inuyasha's POV

"Damn you Naraku," I shout as I watch Sango run down the path away from the hut, away from me. Naraku would pay for making me hurt her and always hurt the one's I loved. I knew I loved her now. At first I thought it was just my demon instincts choosing a suitable mate but now I knew it was always meant. She was so strong in mind and body something I would never be able to find in anyone else. I finish getting dressed and vowed that this would be the last time I will deal with Naraku for good.

That's it for Ch.6 but I'm working on Ch.7 right now so they will come out at the same time

Review Please.

I also wanted to thank all those who have reviewed so far. If you don't see your name I'm sorry just tell me and I promise I'll fix it. It's really hard to spell everyone's correctly"Thanks again!

Inuyasha00, Aznish, moonlit-night98, Youkai Tajaiya Sango, Jidai Man, Halikae, inusan duh best, SanmirLover 421, Sango Inuyasha fan, Inuyashagirl 100, Eye of the tiger kiss of the dragon, Striker69, Ramandeep,Cat, PinkRikku, Sangofan!, c.k, Trollmia, mybrosgay, LOVE, Young Wind, Pumpkin-Queen 23, raja 305, Jupiter's moon Europa, SpaZin-Person, soru skellington, Pancake Bob, Isis Katz, moo, Light-of-halo, kat,

Alex12222313,Bob

To all those who reviewed more than once and really inspired me with your words to keep going!

Atropa13, Shippo's 1st fan, Black-Fire Eclipse, shinna, moggy201484271612345, JupiterLover, Kitsune55, Sango, Whitehairdude, Cwolf 2, Sango da Taijiya.

This is to Fireside sisters- Fear us.

Thank you for your comedy and fun words. Your review I swear helped me to keep going with this story when I wanted to just quit. Thank you!

I also want to thank Gylfie for being the 1st person to comment me on the way I wrote. I felt very touched and your words inspired me to write chapter's 8 and 9. Thank you!

Thank you and Review!!!!!!!!


	7. Ch 7

Betrayal for Love PG-13 

**Disclaimer: I don't, I can't and I'm not allowed to own Inuyasha (Isn't he so sexy?)**

**How about when I was trying to update this chapter yesterday with the other my power went out. (Damn those hurricanes!)**

**Also can someone E- mail me and explain how to use that C2 thing? I'm very confused!!**

**Ch. 6**

**Sango's POV**

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I was confused, angry and hurt. I kept running until my side began to hurt. When I came to a stop a beautiful waterfall stood in front of me looking so peaceful and beautiful. I just stood and gazed at it when I felt something push me. After I recovered from the initial shock I looked up and froze, before my eyes stood Kagome pointing her sacred arrows at my chest. Her hair was wild, her face flushed and here eyes were black and dark something I had never seen on her. "Kagome," I say uncertainly. "Don't you dare say my name," she says "you bitch!" Instantly I know she's found out about me and Inuyasha. "Kagome, Please let me explain," I try but she cuts me off. "Explain, explain what is there to explain, Sango. You betrayed me," She then pointed the arrow at me and I froze as she shot it straight toward my heart.

Inuyasha's POV 

I had to give him tensaiga there was no other way. I had one last plan and if it didn't work, I would have to just give up. I stopped pacing and began walking towards the tree where Kagome had found me. I knew Kikyou would be by the tree since this is where I usually found her. Out of nowhere I feel this pushing in my side. Instantly I know it's Sango's pain I'm feeling and I take off in search of her. As I near closer the pain increases and then I see her on the ground with someone before her. Instantly I think it's Kikyou and I jump in front of the arrow she let's loose. As I go down my eyes open in shock as I realize it's not the dead priestess holding the arrows it's Kagome!

Kagome's POV 

I scream as I watch Inuyasha's flesh take the arrow. I didn't mean to hit him and it all begins to come clear. Naraku, Kikyou they must have hypnotized me. Just as I am thinking this, a cloud forms and there stands Naraku and Kikyou smirking. Naraku let's out a booming laugh, "Miko, thank you, you were wonderful," he says as he approaches and kisses my hand. Sango's mouth is open in shock and I want to protest. ' I didn't mean to do it. He tricked me,' I want to cry instead I stay silent. Kikyou saunters over to Inuyasha who Sango is clutching tightly, his face looking lifeless. Kikyou grabs the Tensaiga runs her hand over the blade, and says to Inuyasha and Sango, "thank you dears, you were wonderful." Tears well up in Sango's eyes and she begins to sob loudly. I look at Inuyasha and find his eyes frozen on me. I see the anguish, pain and before I know it I'm screaming and screaming and everything goes black.

Sango's POV 

I can't believe it Kagome's body is glowing red, blues and purple. Naraku and Kikyou freeze, "What the hell," Naraku utters. Kagome's looks up and her eyes are lilac and powerful. I'm so shocked I have never seen her like this. She goes up to Kikyou and just puts her hand in the former priestesses face and Kikyou and blown into a million pieces. I look over at Naraku and I see something I've never seen on his face, fear! Kagome snatches the sword out of his hand and points her finger at him. Purple miko energy comes out and begins to cover him he begins to scream as it envelope's him. He is blown into pieces before my eyes and I succumb to darkness.

Kagome's POV 

I watch as Sango passes out clutching Inuyasha who I now know is dead. I sit down and begin to weep when I feel the shards around my neck began to glow. Shards began to come from every part of the sky connecting in the center above my head. The jewel is complete and it's time for me to make my wish. "I wish Inuyasha was alive again," I whisper, the shards begin to glow a bright yellow and engulf Inuyasha's form. I watch as he opens his eyes and looks around looking very confused. He grabs Sango and shakes her awake. "What, happened?" she asks. I don't say anything, I still feel betrayed. I watch as their eyes settle on me. I pick up the tensaiga lying near my foot and present it to Inuyasha without saying any words. He just nods his head in recognition as he puts his arms around Sango. It's so strange we could always joke and laugh but right now we were like strangers. "Kag..," Sango starts but I cut her off. "No. no it's ok." I'm strong I wont cry. They'll never no what I did with the shards, what happened. It's finally time for me to go home. I'm not needed and I sure don't feel welcome anymore. I turn and began to walk away towards Kaede's hut to gather my things.

I finally finished this Yea!! Anyway I know Naraku is really after the shards but in my story he's more after the sword. I know Inuyasha is a little out of Character and would never give up that easy but I had to do it so kagome could destroy Naraku.

Also I wanted to make Kagome the Savior in this story since she will be a complete bitch in my next story and since she has been hurt in this story so much.

The last two chapters 8 and 9 will be up soon!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Ch 8

**Author's Note**

**Ha Ha I tricked you all. I bet you thought it was a new chapter, but it's not Ha! **

**Anywayz I need help!! (and no not therapy)**

**I'm not very good at Japanese words or names or names in general so I need help. In my last two chapters I want to feature Inuysha's and Sango's child. It will be a boy and (since I don't know the name for my dad is a sex god and I'm gonna grow up to be one too,) I need suggestions on what to name him.**

**The names don't have to be Japanese they can be from another language or made up.**

**Just tell me what they mean, or how they are spelled and pronounced and you will receive a reward of a kiss from Inuyasha or Sango( just tell me who you would like a kiss from! :) and your name will be in the headline of the last two chapters.**

**So please hurry because I want to update by Saturday, you can e-mail them to me or put them in a review.**

**If you don't hurry the poor little boy will be named ARTICHOKE!! **

**THANK YOU**


	9. The real Ch 8

**Ch.8 **(The real chapter 8)

Thank you to all those who reviewed and gave me names. It was so hard to choose a name so I chose two a first and middle name. As you read on you will see the names I chose. The winners will receive their kiss at the end of chapter 9.

**Read and Review!!**

**Six months later (Kagome's POV)**

I can't help but feel a burst of jealousy as I watch Sango's stomach bulge with pregnancy. I listen as she and Inuyasha throw out baby names, while I sit holding Shippo acting as if I don't care, but I do. It should've been me waking up to Inuyasha's kisses and having morning sickness, but no it was her and I am alone. Kami!, how could fate be so cruel. I have to admit Sango has changed Inuyasha for the good, I look over and he is touching Sango's stomach, his eyes full of wonder and awe. I've never seen him so gentle and caring, Sighing I sit Shippo down and began to start toward the well. There is nothing left for me here. Miroku had found some girl to marry him, the shard had been wished upon, Naraku had been defeated, and well Inuyasha and Sango had each other. I still haven't told them what I did with the shard, they only knew I destroyed Naraku, but I'll never tell them I don't want their pity. Who knew a trip home would cost me my love and my best friend!

Inuyasha's POV 

I sit smiling at my beautiful mate whose laughter echoes off the forest, but I can't help but feel Kagome's pain. I always said I would protect her but in the end I hurt her. Sometimes I have to wonder if I was selfish, although Miroku has tried to assure me you can't help whom you fall in love with. I look over at Kagome who is stroking Shippo's fur absentmindedly. Her face displays so many emotions, anger, frustration, hurt and many more. I look down at Sango and find that she is now also watching Kagome. Guilt is written all over her face and I just want to howl. It seems like no matter what I do I always end up hurting the one's I love. Lost in my thoughts I don't hear Sango taping my shoulder. Finally I hear her whisper "She's leaving, Inuyasha Please"! Instantly I know what she wants me to do. I give her belly one more pat before I stand and take off in search of Kagome.

Sango's POV 

I feel so terrible, Kagome's face keeps appearing in my dreams of that night she tried to kill me. When I see her standing to leave, I tap Inuyasha who I see is thinking the same thoughts I am. "Inuyasha, she's leaving please"! His eyes clear over and I know he understands what I am asking. I go into the hut Inuyasha built and instantly I feel the tears began to drop. I feel so bad, I have to go talk to her and with that I open the door taking off towards the well.

Kagome's POV 

He's following me, I can sense him. I really don't have anything to say, there's no explanation, no words that can heal me. "Kagome," I hear him call my name. I turn to look at him, trying to appear indifferent but my face betrays me. "What do you want, Inuyasha"? I say trying not to let the tears roll. "Kagome," he whispers and I want to cry, he has never said my name so softly before. "I know you hate me, I can't do anything to change the past or my feelings." He pauses then continues, "It was never about hurting or betraying you. Sango tried to stay away from me but I couldn't and wouldn't let her." The tears I have held in so long now began to escape and I mutter, 'but she knew how I felt about you." "Kagome, I really don't know what to say, I really don't," he shakes his head as if searching for an answer. "I never knew my instincts would choose, Sango. I never knew we would fall in love. I don't know why but Sango she completes me." I just stare at him now bawling my eyes out, "Sango is hurting so much, no matter how much I tell her how much I love her she still feels it's her fault," he pauses and I look up to find her standing a few feet away.

Inuyasha's POV 

"Sango are you ok, what's wrong?" I ask as she wobbles toward us. She stops a couple of inches to take a breath and then she continues until she's in front of Kagome. "What Inuyasha says is true," she says staring at the miko. "I haven't been happy because I know you hate me, but you know what I realized. You never loved Inuyasha; you loved him because you felt that was what you were suppose to do. He saved you and protected you and like in those childhood fairytales you believed your prince had to be the one saving you." She looks over toward me and I'm in complete shock. "I apologize for hurting you but that's all I can give. I f you don't accept I understand. I love you I do, but I want feel guilty over this anymore." With that Sango pulled Kagome in a embrace and turned and walked away. I continued to stand there dumbfounded, I was brought out of my stupor by Kagome who walked over to me and whispered, "tell her she's right and Congratulations." With that she ran towards the well going home.

Sango's POV (2 yrs later)

I watch as my son Tadashi runs around his little golden eyes smiling mischievously as he tries to pounce on his dad. I can't help but grin and feel proud. Some might see me as the bad guy but I don't care. As I watch my son grow daily learning new things and discovering the world and when my mate smiles at me as if I am an angel sent from heaven I can't help be happy. Inuyasha told me what Kagome said that day and she's even been back to visit. We sat down and talked and I watched as she stared at Tadashi wondering what she was thinking. She's forgiven me but I know things can never go back to the way they were. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Inuyasha shout, "Sango get this kid off of me." I burst out laughing; Inuyasha looks very pained as Tadashi has him pinned to the ground. "**Tadashi Samah, **get off your daddy this instant"! "Ok momma, but daddy is weak like you said." I look over to Inuyasha who is glowing with anger, "1,2,3 you better run" he shouts and me and Tadashi take off towards the forest. 'Many may see it wrong and may not understand but I have to say it was the greatest thing, I ever did betraying for love'!

THE END


	10. Ch9

**Ch.9**

This isn't really another chapter but I just wanted to add and say a couple of things.

Please review (I was so glad I got 77 reviews for my first story and would like to see a couple of more.)

Thanks to all those who took time out to actually research and find names ( don't be upset those whose names didn't get picked I will be using them in my next story and other's

I'm starting a new story so look out for it. It's going to be an Inu/San, Kag/Sess and Mir/Rin(don't ask) Anyway look out for the first author's note before or by Oct. 30

Ok the kiss...............

First goes out Z.A.G who gave me numerous names and I chose **Tadashi **(isn't that cute!!)

So Z.A.G here's your kiss from Sango,

Me: Ok Sango Z.A.G wants a kiss from you so...

Sango: What! Well I don't have to like put on lipstick or anything, do I?

Me: Well I don't think so!

Sango: ok

She walks over to Z.A.G slowly and looks at him

Sango: Alright then lets do it

She grabs you by the collar and yanks you till your lips collide in a sweet long kiss.

OK I know that sucked but I'm sick (cold) right now and am not up to writing but I might redo this part later sorry!!

2nd Kiss goes to Kitsune 55 my faithful reviewer and who gave me the middle name **Samah **for Inuyasha and Sango's son

So here's your kiss to from Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Do I really have to do this?

Me: Stop whining I promised her a kiss and she wants it NOW!

Inuyasha: but why me!! (more whining)

Me: because your sexy and any girl would want a kiss from you

Inuyasha: (Stops whining) Well I guess that is true

Me: so you'll do it?

Inuyasha: Yeah but what if she's ugly?

Me: She's n...( Kitsune 55 approaches, Inuyasha's eyes widen and mouth drops and he looks as if he is drooling)

Kitsune55: Can I get my kiss now?

Inuyasha: You sure as hell can

Inuyasha runs over to you like a little puppy (ha) bends you backwards dramatically and delivers a passionate hot kiss to your waiting lips.

(Ok so there's your kisses. I know they weren't that great but you did get them as promised!)

So review Please!! Tell me what you think.

I'm sorry to all those who hate Kagome and wanted her to suffer but I've started to actually like her (only when she's paired with Sesshomaru) and I'm gonna do a fic on her and seeshy.

so that's it the end of Betrayal for Love. I'm sorta working on a sequel where Kagome's daughter meets Tadashi and they fall in love but it's only an idea for now.

Well Peace!!!


End file.
